


夜会之后

by lyingen1412



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingen1412/pseuds/lyingen1412





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 3

 

做，还是不做，是个问题——樱井翔，禁欲中的三十岁立派男人，为自己的理智和性福涕泪满襟。

 

他深吸一口气，将一个劲儿往怀里钻的二宫八爪鱼连哄带骗往沙发上带，帮他脱掉帽子拖鞋，还不忘抓过几个靠垫让他靠得舒服。他恋恋不舍地亲了一口被酒精薰得粉嫩粉嫩的脸蛋，温柔地说：“还有两场控哦，Nino要好好加油忍耐，我也会加油。”

 

樱井决定先为二宫醒酒，否则不放心让二宫独自回去。他起身去找包包，背后一股拉力将他拉向沙发，天旋地转后二宫已经掌握有利位置，稳稳当当地跨坐在他大腿上，汉堡手撑在两旁，猫唇微微翘起，绰有余裕地逐寸逐寸拉近两人的距离，直到他们的鼻尖相碰，瞳孔中映着彼此的身影。

 

“Ni-Nino，冷静——嗯！”

 

二宫不容分说地以吻堵住他更多的抗议，樱井却不敢动弹，任由二宫气势汹汹在自己口里扫荡，他生怕自己会活吞这位小妖精。眼看樱井真真像被强上的民女般任由自己作弄，二宫大爷不高兴了，对准樱井的耳垂一口咬下去，喘息着攀上樱井的肩膀，赌气般地将早已半硬的灼热抵在两人之间磨蹭，而他每每再使力碾压便燃起星星点点的快感，激得他一再挺腰，夹住樱井腰部的大腿不断发颤。

 

“嗯啊……翔桑是个溜肩笨蛋……”

 

委屈的控诉听得樱井心头一颤——这样大胆主动的二宫不是单纯的酒精上脑就能解释过去的。看来自己的体贴竟让二宫不安了。樱井哑然失笑，胸口密密麻麻地酸涩：两人都有不影响对方步伐的默契，但卸下台前万人欢呼的光环后，他们也是寻常恋人，自然渴望彼此的体温和热情。

 

“Kazu，”樱井收紧双臂，埋首于二宫的项颈，闷闷地道出心声，“好想你。”

 

不想再忍耐了。

 

他扣住二宫的后脑勺，果断吻上那张被唾液浸润得湿漉漉红艳艳的嘴唇，丝毫不留让他后退的机会，不断加深。二宫发出餍足的轻哼，不时轻咬莽撞的入侵者，半睁的蜜色眼眸里三分迷醉七分挑衅。樱井把这个当成鼓励，大掌沿着侧腰一路摩挲，恶趣味地掐住包裹在紧身胖次的小屁屁。正全情投入在激吻中的二宫小声惊呼，听得樱井腹部一阵发烫，禁欲多天的身体忠实地给出指示，他果断掀起碍事的黑色T恤，吻上想念许久的嫣红小点，啃咬舔舐，发出啧啧的水声。

 

“你怎么……停、停下……”

 

二宫脖子都烧红了，使劲拍开在胸前为所欲为的脑袋，急忙忙拉好T恤。

 

“好好好，Kazu想怎么做？嗯？”觉得今晚的二宫异常可口，樱井隔着衣料继续撩拨已然凸起的小肉粒，好整以暇地欣赏二宫在身上左右闪躲又无处可逃的样子。

 

“嗯……要惩罚翔-翔桑，所以……”

 

“所以……?”樱井咽了咽口水。

 

“所以，翔桑不许动……只能看……我……”

 

二宫咬住下唇，主动抬脚脱掉那条罪恶的迷彩胖次，不见平日遮遮掩掩的别扭，一手往后撑住樱井的大腿，一手握住半硬的勃起缓缓套弄，粉嫩的小和也在短短的汉堡手里若隐若现，可爱又淫乱的画面让樱井呼吸有点困难：清醒过来的二宫一定不会放过他，但谁能抵住这种等级Maximum的诱惑呢？

 

“我说，Kazu,”他用指尖弹点敏感的前端，坏笑地看着二宫浑身一颤，更多的前列腺液涌出小孔，“自己来就这么舒服吗？”

 

“嗯哈……啊……要去……”

 

追逐快感的二宫无暇顾及更多，自渎的动作越来越快，全身泛起艳丽的绯红，在隐忍的闷哼中眼看要冲顶了。樱井见状连忙拉开他的双手反剪到背后，这个姿势让二宫不得不挺起猫背，而失去抚慰的小和也直挺挺立在那儿，不甘心地涌出几滴白浊。

 

“呜……放开……”

 

“这样不行哦，”樱井倾身向前，在二宫艳红的耳廓旁抛下引诱的低语，“明明有让Kazu更舒服的地方。”他引导着汉堡手往身后的幽谷探去，试探地在入口画圈，“Kazu还记得吗？每次每次都热情地咬着我的地方……”

 

“住-住口……嗯！”犯规的色情主播模式让二宫老脸一红，随之是温热内壁挤压指尖的奇妙感觉。直男时期就别说了，就算和樱井交往后，自慰时也绝不碰的那个地方，现在却被自己和樱井的手指塞得满满。这个认知实在过于羞耻了，二宫想抬腰逃开，却被樱井一手制止住，还坏心眼儿地增加手指，带领着自己往深处探索。

 

“翔君……不要……”无所适从的感觉让二宫不由得带上哭腔，但是只换来几个落在额头和鼻尖的吻，随即探入体内的手指竟快速抽动，他下意识地夹紧屁股，却成倍放大被进出的感觉，甚至能感觉到樱井粗大的指节微微弯曲刮过内壁，尖锐的官能感让他作不出像样的反抗，只知道呢喃眼前这个罪魁祸首的名字，乖巧可怜的模样和方才骑在樱井身上作威作福的小恶魔真是大相径庭。

 

“这叫什么来着，[反差萌]是吧，樱井桑。”

 

斯达夫的话猛地涌上心头。

 

哼哼，Ninomi的反差萌也只有我能看到。莫名被激起胜负欲的樱井·三岁·翔决心要扳回一局。

 

“我明白了，我不碰Kazu，Kazu要自己做完哦。”

 

在体内左右搅动的刺激一下子撤走，二宫瞬间脱力，勉强撑在樱井身上。他有点迷茫地看着樱井举起被自己弄得湿漉漉的手指，色气地逐寸舔舐干净，英气帅气的面庞散发着惊人的荷尔蒙。厚唇勾起莫测的微笑开始脱掉衣服，手臂微微鼓起的肌肉紧绷着，二宫情动难耐的证据散落在平坦腹部的沟壑间，没入低腰裤下的腰线，还有……从刚才开始就抵住自己大腿根部的硬物。他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，小幅度地让手指进出身体，还难为情地挪了挪身体，似乎这样就能挡住樱井的目线。“奇怪……嗯……”二宫皱眉，掌心下有力鼓动的心脏似乎散播着奇妙的热力，让自己体内也随之慢慢升腾一阵燥热感，觉得不够，甚至晃动腰肢去让手指进入得更深。

 

TBC

 

2000字的肉汤还没有进♂入正题，翔桑我敬你是条汉子（不。

 

继续卡肉中。


	2. 夜会之后 4

CHAPTER 4

 

“我明白了，我不碰Kazu，Kazu自己做完哦。”樱井慢条斯理地舔过被二宫沾湿的手指，眨巴着眼无辜又赖皮，而小樱井直挺挺抵在二宫身后，都快蹭出火苗来了。

二宫隐约觉得不对劲，可情潮冲刷掉剩余不多的理智，他着魔似的扶稳在身后作乱的那根火热，小心翼翼地纳入体内。“嗯……好烫……”二宫轻哼出声，因为久违的充盈感可爱地颤抖着，才吃进前端便哼唧着不愿再动。

樱井搓揉着肉感的小屁屁，一举没入潮湿温热的甬道，两人紧紧相连，不留一丝缝隙。

“嘶——Kazu真的在咬我呢……”二宫柔软地接纳了他，他体内的野兽为此愉悦咆哮，嘶吼着横冲直撞的本能。不是现在。鼻尖在精致的锁骨项颈处流连，让木调柑橘香盈满胸膛，

樱井放慢动作轻轻顶弄，带动二宫以舒缓的节奏起伏。

“翔酱……嗯嗯……翔……”二宫觉得自己像浸泡在热水中，毛孔都舒张开来的舒爽，他喘息着撞向樱井的肉棒，模模糊糊地想要更多。因为角色造型蓄长的留海汗湿成缕，眼角带着几分小恶魔的狡黠，嘟着嘴像讨糖吃的小孩般撒娇，下身却是色情地画圈磨蹭，贪心地吮吸着索求着，咕啾咕啾的水声听得耳根发软。

二宫的腰线十分柔和，扭动时更是致命的诱惑——性爱中的二宫尤甚。樱井眼神暗下来，利落地在沙发上将两人对换位置，一把脱掉二宫身上的最后一层衣物，俯身狠狠扫荡二宫口腔的每个角落。二宫被他吻得几乎窒息，浑然不觉两条大腿已落到樱井的臂弯里。一吻毕，激烈的肉体拍打声瞬间响遍房间。

“啊-啊！嗯！啊啊！！”甜腻的呻吟被冲撞得七零八落，急需宣泄积累的欲望，二宫颤抖地摸上自己的下体，随着樱井的节奏抚慰自己，同时又抬起胳膊挡住脸，不愿樱井看见自己凌乱的样子——明明能大胆又积极地撩拨别人，放到自己身上却别扭得要死。樱井也不恼，在这些地方意外保守的和也是世界遗产级别的可爱呢。

他饱满爱意地在二宫下巴的黑痣落下一吻，更加卖力地抽送，让粗大顶端碾磨着温热的内壁，直到触及那个让二宫失声尖叫的地方，就像耐心等待猎物露出破绽的猎人，看着二宫噙泪朝自己微微颤颤地示弱。

"啊！......翔酱-翔......要射啊...要…射....."二宫全身透着可口的粉红色，目光迷离。

樱井俯身撑在二宫耳边，轻声回应，“嗯，我也快到了……”

语毕，他喘息着加深顶弄的力度，一手握住二宫的灼热温柔紧密地套弄，二宫扬起漂亮的下颚，双腿自然地圈紧樱井耸动的腰身。两人的喘息渐渐融合到一处，樱井拇指揉过敏感的顶端，身下的人儿绷紧身体发出猫咪般的呜咽，掌心便染上一阵一阵温热的濡湿。

前方的高潮带动小穴抽搐着绞紧分身，樱井抱紧二宫，咬牙挺过脊髓末端发凉的快感。他小心退出二宫，抱起瘫软成粉色糯米团的人儿让他趴在沙发椅背上。

“翔酱……”

二宫疑惑地回头，孰知自己此刻的姿势在樱井眼里怎么看怎么色情：小巧的屁股翘起，刚刚激烈使用过的小穴害羞地一开一合，还有必杀的无辜上目线。

“Kazu好棒……”樱井粗喘着，扶住硬挺的分身再次进入紧致的天堂，轻松将二宫困在自己和沙发椅背之间，欣赏他颤抖着承受自己最激烈的抽插。他满足地将二宫最细微的反应尽收眼底，最后低吼着，将连串白灼喷射在二宫漂亮的脊背上。

TBC


End file.
